Warframe: The Invisible War
by gh0st3
Summary: It's been 10 years since Ballas took Lotus away from 005. She never stops her searching until she gave her idea to Ordis. From what she is expected to enter a new kind of war. She has many questions with her own mind. Will she play her part as a lone soldier or join with Xcom? Perhaps will she use her P.O.T.A.T.O. from Darvo's idea? *Spoilers from Second Dream and War Within*
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking I was going to write some random shit and decide to screw this up. I trying to fit some lore from Xcom 2 and Warframe because I don't know if it will fit together unless I'm planning to mess this up. I've already forgotten what Xcom 2 looks like because I played other games, like, Frostpunk, Rainbow Six Siege, and Metro series. And now I'm stuck with my own idea which I've already forgotten of. Enough chatter. I should put some text lines which you could understand with this:

"Clem" -Text spoken

 **Clem - Time skips or POV**

 _Clem - Thought or aftermath (can't decide which one was it)_

[Clem] - Ordis's glitch

And I don't own anything else, but to respect to DE's and Farxis's work.

* * *

Chapter 1: Raidin' 'n' loot

It's been 10 years since Ballas took Lotus from her. Ballas doesn't know who Lotus was instead he saw her resemble as Margilus. No matter many years has she searching for her. Jupiter, Venus, Earth, anywhere she goes which it doesn't matter to her. She kept searching on every planet and everywhere to find Lotus. With her luck and she hasn't found any hints or traces of Ballas or Lotus. She might've known if he did take her somewhere else to be safe for Lotus.

"Lotus...where have you gone? Why did you leave me behind to fend off by myself?" said 005 or simply as Fives, whisper with her own words before she heard from Ordis.

"Operator, we've been searching [WHILE WE ARE STILL MURDE-]Lotus for countless times and there isn't a single of her trace."

"I know, Ordis. I know. Do me a favor for me and will you just shut up. Leave me alone with my own thoughts."

"As you wish, Operator," said Ordis before disappearing from his hologram.

She sighs as she knew she is willing to give up for her searching. She never likes Ordis' homemade guardians because she looks very glitchy. She decides to get out from her Somatic Link so that she can walk around easily. Compare with her own former state, her body was quite weak until Worm Queens screw her mind. All is she knows what Worm Queens wants 005's blood. Her own blood doesn't make them as immortal. Too bad, she never ages and unable to grow since she looks like 15 or 17 years old.

She took her stroll to walk around with her Warframe. Her trusty Excalibur is standing near to her arsenal. She had no more than 35 Warframes, include 20 Primes. She could choose whenever she wants to. She is not like Jack of Trade, like as if she is using Oberon Prime or Nova Prime whenever she goes on her own mission.

"Ordis, I have a question."

"Yes, what is your question, Operator?" said Ordis, appearing in his own hologram.

"Do you think you could upgrade FTL? If so, then it's possible."

"Mmm...I think I can upgrade it in five minutes or so. At least I never [REPAIR YOUR OWN GODDA-] upgrade this liset." said Ordis, disappearing from his hologram before 005 walks toward to Navigation.

She looks over on 16 different planets, except Kuva fortress roaming around whenever worm queen is desperately trying to get every Kuva to revive her sister. Of course, 005 made her choice to let her die because Tenshin wanted to kill her. She doesn't know if she made her choice is right or wrong. Until she heard Ordis finish an upgrade FTL.

"Operator, it has been done."

"Well, that was fast. What did you upgrade with FTL?" said 005, wondering if he did put too many resources on FTL, then it might've screwed this up.

"I have a list if you would like to read. And FTL is ready at this moment."

"I think I'll pass with this. So let's test our FTL and see if we could track Lotus. Hopefully, it works."

005 looks over on the star chart and wondering which planet would she choose. It seems she could decide on which one was it. She chose to pick a planet is called, Earth.

"Oh, I forget to tell you...I overdid upgrade our FTL because I used lots of Formas. Thought you might appreciate my work."

005 widen her eyes, turn her head toward to Ordis's hologram and calmly ask him, "How many?"

"Uh...100?"

"YOU BAST-" before she was interrupt by FTL while her liset made a jump forward too fast. She doesn't know what will happen to them, nor her FTL is willing to run out of their fuel.

 **50 jumps later...**

Once their FTL ran out of their fuel while her body was thrown and smack on the window screen. If it was broken, then it would've broken through and sucked her into outer space. Luckily, the glass was made of Orokin's handmade.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DO REALIZE HOW MUCH DID I SPENT MY PLATS FOR FORMAS! ARE YOU BENT OR WHAT?" said 005, trying to stand up while she ignores her pain from her own body.

"Oh dear, Operator, I didn't realize that I wasted your precious Formas. You know these Formas were not being healthy. You need your help to fight against your drug systems."

"Shut it, Ordis! It's my personal item! Not TOYS!" said 005, start being furious that he wasted all of her Formas. Her precious Formas is being wasted. She decides to change her topic, "Ordis, where are Grineer Galleons? They were supposed to roam around."

"I don't detect them anymore and we are in orbit on Earth. I detected many lifeforms that were living on this planet. Would you like me to take a look?"

"Do it."

"Your wish shall be [NOW WHO IS SUC-] done. This will not take long enough." while his hologram stays still until he finishes his task, "I'm done, Operator. There are few things that you should hear about this."

"I'm hearing, Ordis." said 005, sitting on the floor while she listens to him.

 **20 minutes later...**

"Mmm... Sounds like Xcoms were kind of syndicate to me. I'm surprised three of them were able to collaborate with Xcom while they defend so-called, 'humanity'. Just like New Loka was trying to preserve their races and trying to return their Earth back. It's a real joke." said 005 while she chuckles a little before continue, "Sounds like Advent were going to extinct the humanity without having them notice. So what's next, Ordis?"

"There is a train is stopping for refuel while you can raid [JUST DO IT!] and loot them if they might be useful for information or weapons for your use."

"Nice. Keep an eye on Advent's and Xcom's movement. I doubt I might meet Xcom sooner or later. And drop me off at the point because I'm planning to raid them for real fast."

"Got it, Operator."

 **1.5 Hours later...**

 **Jack 'Smuggler' Rolland's POV**

Smuggler and his squads were well prepared with their equipment while one of his leader name is, Jane Kelly, discussing with Central. He looks around with his surround while Marker and Rat were checking or cleaning their weapons which in case they might improve their skills. From what he heard from her conversation with Central, "Are you sure you can't detect them anymore? Mmm...If you say so, then we can check this out once we touch down."

She disconnects her headphone while she gave her speed, "Operation Rhino's Fever is good to go. I'm going to brief you before we touch down. Central and his crews were unable to detect our enemies. We don't know what were they up for unless they were giving us to their surprise. Our objective is to get supplies to get whatever we want." She turns her head, asking a pilot whose name is, Big Sky, "How long 'til we touch down?"

"Five minutes before we touch down. Anndd...we are here."

Three of them stood up before Kelly walks toward the ramp as they were being the caution to walk out from their skyranger. They were about to leave before Skyranger leaves and set on his course direction.

Four of them kneel on their knees before Kelly gave her plan to her squads, "Marker, I want you to set up for your recon," said Kelly, pointing a dead log before continue,"The rest of you, we can proceed as usual. Any questions?" They all shook their heads before she never made her reply as they made proceed with their plans. Smuggler notice Marker is heading toward to dead log and setting up her sniper and eyeing on their movements.

Meanwhile, Smuggler and his two squads hid behind their cargo or rocks. He heard from Marker's speaker, "I've got an eye on a trooper. Never moves around, sitting on the box."

"Then hold your fire until I give a signal." said Kelly, giving her order to Marker while she turns her head to Smuggler, "On your point. And be careful."

He nods his head while he crept slowly on trooper behind. He wore his nanoscale vest on his chest, just in case things will go south. He put his assault rifle on his back before taking out his knife from his behind slowly, before he killed him as Smuggler notice his head tilt back with his mouth open. He observes carefully from where it was being hit. Oddly, there were no bullet holes on the body. Nor did the laser weapons too. He noticed there were more than dozen corpse on the ground were dead. He let the soldier's corpse to hit on the ground which he is no longer to move.

"Dead. I repeat he is dead. I didn't kill him." said Smuggler, putting his knife on his back as he gave his thumb up signal as it is safe to come.

"How affirmative?"

"Very affirmative. All of them are dead. Presumed by Resistance, Reapers, Templars, Skirmishers or something else."

Two of them stood as they walk toward to the scene from where he was. They kept their faces train from their own reaction. Rat decides to speak, "So...we are going to get some supply or something?"

"Good idea. Let's scavenge around and report me if there were unusual around in here. Please let me know."

They all nod their head without saying as they split up to look for supply. This leaves Smuggler to head inside of carriage while Rat went out to look for supply. From what he noticed the half of 12 crates were left open. He assumed some resistances took their supplies to survive on their own. The next thing he noticed one of the crates' locked was destroyed by an unknown element. If he were a specialist, then he may be able to send his Gremlin to unlock it open. He doesn't want to jump his conclusion and give his report to Kelly.

"Kelly, twelve crates were left open, presume taken by someone else. It's not resistance. It's just someone else who is doing for their own work."

"Rat did give me same thing from what you describe. No resistance contact nearby. Let's take their supply and give our report to Central when we get back to Avengers."

Smuggler and rest of his squad finish their sweep and took their supplies with them while Marker and Kelly took their corpses for their material resources back to Skyranger. Once they got back to Avenger and Kelly gave her report from Operation Rhino's Fever which the fact is that an unknown splinter group took half of their supplies to survive on their own.

 **Central's POV**

"Good work. I cannot imagine if they did contact us, then they would've let us know before you guys touchdown. Anyway, thanks for your report."

"No problem, Central. We got these corpse here and I'm sure your defective doctor would be a delight to research their strange wounds. Plus they were killed by some sort of glass." said Kelly, gave her thumb to point a dozen of Advent corpse.

He nods his head and dismisses Menace 1-5 as they were given their day off. He follows two scientists which they were escorting Advent corpses back to Tygan's lab. He is hoping that he would hear from him what he discover. He might fill his report to Commander later once Tygan is done with his research.

* * *

Tgyan's report: _It is the quite interesting corpse that I never seen this before. First one didn't have wound on him and the rest of them who received with their glasses or being cut into half. Whatever they made their weapon would kill them were very effective. I already had Sally to research some glass and I hope we can find this out where it comes from. I'll be planning to give a sample to Lily and she might've figured this out what sort of elements. Let's get back on topic, this man didn't have any wound on him which it is very weird. I've already start autopsy and noticed he is not alive anymore. It feels like as if his soul was being sucked away. Perhaps was it Templar's doing? I will research them once I'm done with this, then I'll be filling this report to Commander. Oh on other notes: I've been asking by myself and what sort of glass did they make? It's too early for me to jump my conclusion._

* * *

AU's Note: That's all I'm done for. And I don't mind if you're willing to give some head up on this chapter, but I really don't know what to fix this up unless I have to do something else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Darker than Black

Commander sat on his chair and drank no more than four vodkas. He never remembers what he did in his past since the humanity fell to Advent. He drank his shot until he heard from Central Bradford's footstep.

"I guess you're here to scold me? At least give me five minutes to prepare." said Commander, kept drinking his vodka," I wish they had scotch in here."

"You need to stop drinking, Commander. I mean look at your state and I only know you back in 20 years ago. We were both professional and well manner trained until we became broken. There are few things that I can't manage without you."

He knew Bradford is going to say his unusual lecture. He is right. He cannot blame Bradford's failure back in 20 years ago due to his base was fallen to Advent. He should've done it back in 20 years ago if he didn't let it happen. It did happen. It's too late for him to go back.

"If it's about the new mission, then the supplies will turn up about a week to go."

"Actually, it isn't about the supplies. The problem is someone else did take them out for us and took half of our supplies. From what I gather out intel which they did not involve with their recent raids." said Bradford, taking his deep breath before he spoke, "And we need 'special' meeting, include Tygan and Lily."

"If you say so, then either we can go to my office or wherever we go. Let me finish my drink for five minutes," said Commander, taking his drink before Bradford grab his vodka from him.

"You're not going to drink this vodka. Either this meeting starts right now or else I'll have you sober as well."

"Ok. Ok. What are you? My mother?" said Commander, starting to complain to him before Bradford slap his right cheek hard.

"I don't have time to babysit you. All I need you to focus on Advent's motive! Drowning on your own damn sorrow!" said Bradford, shouting at him before he calms down, "Forgive me, pal. It's only the way what I did."

He shook his head as he came back with his sense and realize that he forget his mission, "It's ok, Brad. I'm glad you did put me back. We can use my office and not-"

"Already did, sir. This meeting is starting right now."

 **005's perspective**

She finishes her raid past four days ago since she took their supplies as material. She looks over her compartment and there were quite newer than what Origin System had. Thanks to them. She thought she is going to prepare to fight against tough enemies, instead, they become too easy for her targets. Maybe one day, she will fight against tougher enemies then they might've come with their unique weapons like War did.

"Operator, you seem you enjoy your own entertainment. You came back [WITH BLOODY!] without a scratch."

"Of course I did. So what's next? It seems that Resistance might've needed their assistance. Is there a way that I could help them?"

"Yes, I do have many options that you can take them down. First, you can take their propaganda network down. Secondly, you can destroy their patrols and their numbers will go down before they needed to divert their manpower. Thirdly, destroy their supply routes before they make their moves. And I have many lists that you can read if you like."

"Wow, it's really big lists. Nothing with their assassination missions? I'm pretty sure their morales will go down."

"This information seems irrelevant and still needs to be investigated. I'm trying to find their biggest weakness. So what's your next mission?"

She wasn't sure where to start her next mission and of course, she isn't much being picky as much as she did. Maybe she is being bored enough to distract them while her handler gave her useless supplies, Endos or even a rare one. The next thing she notices that she would pick her mission is to rescue a resistance soldier from Advent's cell.

"Ordis, I would like to take a rescue mission. And screw this stealth style because I'm doing my own fashion way."

"As you wish, Operator. I'll start to de-[JUST MURDER THEM RIGHT NO-]ploy you at your drop zone once you are done with your Warframe."

She walks toward to her arsenal as her Nekros Prime is standing, decides to change it. She already did use him back from her last mission. Maybe she might need something more different to use. She had to pick her favorite one, Excalibur. And her weapons, of course, she knew she is going to choose the most popular sub-machine gun, Baza. The most popular weapon that she heard of or she thought. She knew it would eat all of her ammo as much as it does. And her Vasto Prime? She guesses she doesn't have to explain anymore. And lastly, Rakta Dark Dagger, she sure she has many different reasons to use it.

"Ok, I'm done."

"Good. I'm starting to drop you down."

 **15 minutes later...**

 **Date: 4/7/2035**

 **First Objective: Rescue resistance soldiers.**

 **Location: Russia, Moscow**

She arrived at her destination, kneeling on her knee before she heard from Ordis. Their buildings were look-alike corpus but it is very different one. It is quite funny when they tried to intimidate their looks. Too bad, they tried it so hard.

"Operator I detected a prisoner in the cell. I assume that person must've belonged with Xcom. I would suggest you have to make your own decisions whenever you have to gain their trusts."

"F*ck this stealth and I do enjoy what I want!"

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself. And good luck with your hunting."

She didn't need to reply him back. She knew she had to finish her task in order to gain their trust. It seems she is ready to rescue a prisoner. This won't take long to rescue a prisoner.

She ran toward to two Advent soldiers were patrolling before they noticed her Excalibur. She took out her Vasto Prime out from her sidearm as she shot their forehead before they react. With their Advent's response and they start to rally their points before they were being massacred down by 005 while she is using her Baza to gun them down.

Some of them took their cover before they were being torn by stray bullets. Some of them tried to shoot back and they end up being cut by using her Rakta Dark Dagger. Advent soldiers were unable to stop a lone soldier because they thought they prepare to fight against terrorist until it is too late for them to save themselves. They decide to retreat before calling their reinforcement and hoping they would deal with a lone soldier.

005 walk toward a door which one of them was being held in there. She uses her left leg to kick the door as it flies and hit the wall. From what she notice that female with black cloth. She assumes that soldier is a prisoner of war. The first thing that she must guide her to Resistance camp so that Xcom can pick her up.

 **3.5 hours later...**

 **Bradford's perspective**

Bradford read some Advent's report and found almost no trace of Avatar Project. This was almost like as if they don't exist in their reports. Too bad they tried to hide it and our squads were able to salvage whatever they got.

"Sir, you got an incoming call from resistance."

"I'll take it from here," said Bradford, turning the big screen on, "Sam, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Bradford. I got a report for your prisoner. It's one of your guy who got out from their cell. I'm sure she will explain to you when you guys pick her up."

Bradford is being confused that one of his soldier was being captured and interrogated before commencing the rescue ops for few days to go. He had to double check to make sure it is our guy before responding, "Are you sure? It's really her?"

"Yes. 100% she is. When will you pick her up? Because we are going to move soon."

"I'll have them to pick her up and I'll have to deal with this situation. Central out." said Bradford, gave his signal 'cut it' to his crew as the big screen goes into black.

 **15 minutes later...**

Bradford and the rest of higher up were having the conversation about their former prisoner. He was not sure if Commander is being worried or something else. Truth to be told, he doesn't know what was on his mind.

"Sounds like she came in contact with an unknown one," said Tgyan, scratching his chin.

"She almost as we already had one of them. In fact, we didn't have."

"Then what makes you think, Lily?"

"From what she saw was...different than we had our raid for last time."

"Oi, everyone. We can make this theory later. All is we have to focus on Avatar Project because we are wasting our time to save this humanity." said Bradford, warned them not to put this up on a mysterious guest, "What are your plan, Commander?"

"Mmm...we already have our Ring and they might provide us on Avatar Project since we took a hit at Black Site. Nothing would stop us until we have to find the right one. More importantly, we are protecting this humanity where they might need their help from us. We can't give up on those people who depend on us. Anyway, you are all dismissed."

They all left Commander's room to give him his space so that he needs to adjust his life after he spends his time in that tank. With an unknown group continue to wreck everything what they want.

Bradford had his plan to find their group and help them with Xcom's cause. If they were unable to convince them, then he doesn't have a backup plan otherwise it goes south.

* * *

AU's notes: First, at all, I'm not dead yet and still messing with my ideas. And SACRIFICE is out today! I'm not going to spoil this story along with Umbra stuff. And this story continues along with post 2nd Dream and War Within. Umbra stuff can wait until few weeks to go until I have to decide to put this up.

And recently I finished this Sacrifice quest and this ending just blew me up! And umbra stuff was kinda like, [redact]. I guess this sums up with my experience from Sacrifice quest.

See you another time!

One last thing...Do you want Tenno to join Xcom's cause or do her own solo as bullshittery? Welp! I can't answer on my own!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lending them with their hands

005 spend her time to forma her Supra Vandal to polarity it. She wasn't sure if she would go on V or -. Oh well, she is going to kill her time as she starts to speak Ordis.

"Any new target for me? Just special one?"

"Operator, I don't have any special mission for you. I found a file about their enemy faction is called, 'The Chosen'. I do not know what they are and I would recommend you to proceed tread carefully since you already had too much 'fun'.

"Sounds like I made my mess today. I guess I should go and exterminate Advent patrols because they're looking around Resistance Camp in India. Jungle Warfare is not my best specialty."

She goes back to her arsenal to change her Warframe and her weapons. She couldn't choose to pick Banshee or Nyx Prime because they were both good to use. She made her struggle to choose her Warframe and made her chose to pick Nyx Prime. She plans to forma her Supra Vandal later because she had too much to deal with this after she had her addiction to reach 100. Of course...she really wants to because Ordis wasted her precious formas.

The first thing that she chooses her weapons over Paris Prime, Akmagnus, and Gusen. Looks like she plans to scare them after Advent forces would crap their pants when they saw Nyx Prime.

"Ordis, I'm done. Drop me off."

"On it, Operator."

 **Date: 15/7/2035**

 **Location: India, Seoni**

 **First Objective: Eliminate Advent patrols**

Twelve Advent soldiers were patrolling in the jungle. They were having a hard time to find Resistance Camp so that they can retaliation strike against them. They didn't suspect 005's presence is stalking them. Two of them stay behind before they catch them up. One of them is being exhausted and is about to drink his water bottle. And another soldier starts to speak to him.

"Come on, we don't all day to take some break."

"Just one sip, then we'll catch them up soon." said an unknown soldier, taking his sip before a golden arrow pierces through his water bottle through his mouth and back at it hit the tree, leaving him hanging as dead.

The next thing that he saw his comrade was killed by an arrow. He raises his rifle as he starts shooting at the bush, like crazy. He knew his rifle would alert his squads so that they can back him up. Once he stops shooting, lowering his rifle to see if they shoot back. He is about to move before he heard a branch was being snapped from his above.

005 jump down from a tree branch as she stabs Advent's neck with Gusen. She pulls it out from his neck as she leaves him, kneeling on the ground with his lifeless body. She retreats back to bush before Advent soldiers found them were dead.

One of the officers is being grumbled that his two soldiers were being killed by Resistance soldiers. Or even terrorist, Xcom! He barked his order to form up as circle before one of his soldier's leg was being caught by rope. It hung him upside down as he calls for his help.

They were about to help him. The next thing another soldier noticed his comrade step on something. He realized and is about to call him before he steps on Tenno's handmade mines as it blew them.

005 stood on tree arm as she watches them to crawl away while others were not wound as their officer tried to organize his force until 005 jumps down from the tree before active her Chaos ability. With her Chaos makes them kill each other before she took her run and shoots one by one before she finishes them all.

The next thing that she noticed an Advent soldier was not affected by Chaos and trying to run away from her. She took her Paris Prime from her behind. She took her deep breath before letting her arrow go as it hit on his back before it hit him on the tree.

It seems she finishes her work and had to make sure they're all dead. She knew she had to kill them with her pistol to shoot their head. It feels like as if she is executioner...back when Orokins made them as cannon fodders. Tenno were made as suicide soldiers whenever they follow their master's order to kill and die back in Old War. Like Gara, Mirage, Chroma, Limbo were born to die for Orokin's reasons.

Too bad, she never remembers when she first obtains her first Warframe and made them die. She doesn't know how to treat Warframe as people since Zariman 10-0 Incident. Like that weird kid did protect her while 005 and the rest of kids left him to die without reasons. She really want to forget everything from Zariman 10-0 Incidents. Forget everything about Orokin. Forget about EVERYTHING!

She is about to leave before she needs to write her message to Xcom or Resistance whenever they might read it. She took her Gusen to crave a tree. A symbol of Tenno. It seems she finish her craving before heading toward her extraction.

 **Commander's perspective**

Commander recovers his sense from his drunkness while Bradford is talking to Resistance leader before he notices Commander's presence.

"We'll pick it up once we get there," said Bradford, turning the screen off as he turns to him, "Sir, we are picking up some strange weapons which it is near to Resistance Camp from India."

"What sort of weapon did they get?"

He shows the picture of strange weapons from Resistance sites as he spoke, "There was an unknown ordnance drop from the sky which it is contained no more than four unknown weapons. It sounds like someone else is lending us the weapons against Advents."

"Mmm...looks like someone else decide to lend us the weapons. Looks like they forget to leave us some notes."

"There is. I'll bring it up soon"

Bradford pulls out another picture of an unknown symbol.

"It looks like a flower to me. But it is something else."

"It looks like it is. Maybe they like to show their propaganda to scare Advents? We've got the mysterious group who helped us to keep their track off and now they send us four strange weapons to fight against Advents?"

 **5 minutes ago**

"Operator, is this wise to send four Tiberons to Xcom to defend themselves?"

"Yes. I decide to lend them for 'bits' otherwise they might need it."

"What do you me-[GO AND SLAUGH-]an bits?"

"Uh..."

 **Now**

"Then have Tygan reverse engineer these weapons. And three weapons goes with our squad. Lastly, I need to know what is our next step."

"Hang on a minute," said Bradford, turning the screen on as it offers him a few new missions, "Then we are going to hit the black site at South Mexico then we will head off to Chile to get our VIP. If we might bump onto boogeyman, then there might be less chance to get him to join our gangs."

"Good. Have our roster team to be ready," said Commander as he looks through the globe as he starts to prepare for his team's task.

 **Somewhere else...**

 **Little Duck's perspective**

"Great..." said Little Duck, whisper by herself, "Just farking great..."

She had to wait for their pass until she heard their footsteps went far away. She looks back on three humans. Just two adults and a kid were being scared of Little Duck's appearance. She gave her a gesture to them with her 'wait' signal.

She crept out carefully from their basement as she looks around to make sure there were no around here. Good thing that she did bring her Karak than Buzlok since her last time back on Ostron.

"We are good to go. You need to move out fast in five minutes to go." said Little Duck, gave them with her order as they came out from their basement. She follows them as they were hurriedly toward the forest.

Little Duck start to ask him, "Where are we going?"

"Into the forest and we may be able to find Resistances in there." said an unknown man with tattered clothes.

"I'll protect ya until we get there. We're are not out of this yet." while she heard an unknown enemy is shouting, presuming to start to pursuit human family.

"Tell you what. RUN!" said Little Duck as she turns back, drop her right knee as she raises her Karak to spray them.

* * *

AU's Notes: Well here is my breakdown after Tennocon 2018;

 **Tennocon 2018:** This presentation seems good as promised. Fortuna seems really good and this song just stuck in my head as it went like, "We all lift together!" It is like hella strong than forma drugs. Plz send help, it's been stuck in my head forever! And Railjack made its appearance...I do think it may be a good opportunity to make it appear in this Xcom 2 universe.

 **Umbra Stuff:** Still...TBA, not sure where to put them. Maybe I should put another story as well. Anyway it's still TBA!

Anyway thanks for reading and have a nice day/night or whatever it is.

P.S. Thought you might be familar with her from Ghoul Comic, Little Duck!


	4. Chapter 4

**Who said I'm dead already? Of course not! I'm still alive and kicking as well. I hope you enjoy to read this story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Relic and meeting

005 is being bored around while she browses some new weapons from her market. It's all same and nothing comes up with new weapons. She rolls her eyes as she gave up to look for new weapons or melee. She is about to return to her Transference Room until she noticed The Man in The Wall or you can simply call it as Wally.

 **"Hey Kiddo,"** said Wally with its demonic voice.

"If you're here to steal my cookies, then I already hid them already. For the last time, stop stealing my cookies!"

 **"Aww...come on. You're no fun guy. I'm playing around with you because I'm being bored."** said Wally, tilting its head onto 90 degrees, **"You're nothing but a soulless doll."**

Wally disappears from her sight as she continues to return to her Transference Room. She clutches her fists while she grits her teeth, "I never did leave him behind to die. He saved all of us... He did protect us."

She really wants to forget everything because some of her memory continues to haunts her every day. She hardly wants to forget about incidents. She really is being bored to look for something new.

"Ordis, can you please give me something very...different one."

"Sounds like you're being des-[ARE YOU USEL-]perate. You can find the relic from cities. Maybe we will have a chance to learn their history as well."

She raises her eyebrows and is very interesting to learn their relics. She is about to take her opportunity to take her mission.

"I'm ready to get relic! Tell me where is it?"

"The relic is in Japan. I will give you coordinate it for you once you start your mission. Oh, I forget, that city is filled with the creature is called, Lost."

"Sounds like I have to take Mesa with me since I didn't have a problem with Infested. It should be easier if I could use a peacemaker." said 005.

 **Date: 18/7/2035**

 **Location: Japan, Akiba**

Hiro Tackan and his Russian friend, Yuri Andrei, were scavenging for their books for their 'purpose research'. Of course, they know each other after Advent occupies their home. And now they are currently working with Reapers and they can scavenge whenever they like. One thing...it bothers Hiro when Yuri bring his old rifle with him because he prefers to use bolt-action rifles than modern.

"Tell me, Yuri, why do you like your Mosin-Nagant so much?" said Hiro, couldn't help over to look at Yuri's rifle.

"You know I used to collect some old weapons back in Old World. Like they had WW2 and Cold War stuffs. It's real shame they're going to decompose them before I got them for my own reasons." said Yuri, looks over his shoulder on his rifle.

"I get ya, pal. I get ya. Anyway, you found some goods?"

"Nothing much. Nothing like ol' Type Work as well. It's all like Master and Servants who fought each other. Except for that guy with a feminine face," said Yuri putting his book back where it belongs.

"Right...I know what you meant. Anyway, we better go to another section." said Hiro before they both heard their sound as if Advent came to clear this area. There's no time to think as they decide to hide in the back. They stay hidden until Yuri saw a female is wearing some kind of..suit? It's so strange that you have never seen some Xcom guys who wear their bulletproof vests along with up to date weapons.

And now that girl wore some kinda of yellow bandage around on her head to cover her left eye, along with yellow on top with fully blue clothes and had some strange highly advanced rifle and two weird shit organic pistols and lastly, a shorthand scythe. If it was one of those Xcom guys did send it down in here, then this Reaper would've notified Yuri and Hiro so that they would know.

While Hiro looks at him with his eyes before taking his cell phone out from his pocket as he took his picture of an unknown soldier. The next thing it is about to pick up a book and read it. It shrugs as if it doesn't understand any words or pictures as it heads toward to another section.

Yuri widens his eyes and spoke to him quietly, "It's heading toward to Doujinshi section. What should we do?"

"Why are we being surprised?! Then why the hell is it here for?" said Hiro, trying to keep quiet down.

"I don't know! We have to get out of here right now!"

They crept slowly without making their sound on their exit before Hiro grabs Yuri's boot before putting his finger on his mouth as he points at Advent Purifier. They were being frozen and unable to move. Nor their voices came out as they were taught to stay hidden until the danger passes.

They kept crawling on their way to exit before they heard Advent patrols were being shot by someone else. From what they noticed their gas tanks were being exploded as the Lost heard the sound. It seems they were on their way before two of them were about to leave this area.

Little did they know that person is going to fend off on her own and will not survive in this wave against Losts. She was never seen in this city again before Hiro and Yuri managed to leave without being seen.

 **Bradford's POV**

He reviews their reports from their recent Supply Raid and they managed to survive from their hellish fight. Plus the strange guns seems far better than current ones. He had no idea where it came from and there were no origins from Advents or old Xcom's latest prototype from Old War.

Until he heard a notify from resistance comms. He guesses it was quite an unexpected call unless it is intel or recruit some soldiers or engineers or whatever they got their goods for their cause.

He nods his head to the technician before he accepts his call, "Hello, Volk, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, Central, I got two new guys for you. His name is Salvador Titania and he used to be Combat Engineer, but you need more guys to build for your weapons or facilities. And lastly, a strange soldier name is Little Duck. Her real name is very unknown to me. I bet she might know some uninvited guest and willing to help you. So here is your co-ordinate."

"Little Duck? Mmm...Very well I'll have roster squad to take them in. Anyway, have a good day."

"No worries. I'm willing to return your favors someday," said Volk, cutting his transmission.

He looks over on their profile from an engineer and an unknown female so-called, Little Duck. He never likes mystery too much and there is no choice left for him to accept their request.

"Have our roster team to be ready and tell 'em we are going to pick new people up," said Bradford, giving them with his new order as the crews know where were they doing since they need more people to help them.

 **30 minutes later...**

Bradford stood still while he bites his thumb. It's not he is being nervous. He is being worried that soldiers might've overwhelmed by Losts. He checks his time on his left wrist as it says, _16:45_ PM. He is being wondered how long will they were able to extract them. He had to wait until he heard from Firebrand.

"Firebrand here. I got two VIPs and our boys are here. Taking them home. Firebrand out."

He felt being relieved Menace 1-5 is safe and sound. Before he had to meet them, he had to notify Commander to meet the person whom is Little Duck. If she is very similar to Commander, then he would give credit for her to hide her own name.

"Notify Commander and Shen while I'll be at the hangar," said Bradford, leaving the Bridge to meet a mysterious person.

 **Later...**

Bradford, Commander, and Shen stood there while Firebrand brings her Skyranger down carefully before opening the door. They notice two newcomers were coming out from Firebrand while the rest of soldiers went on their way to take their break or drink as usual. Two of them came toward to them before he salutes to Commander and Bradford and spoke with his Spanish accent.

"Sir! I've been wanting to work with you to fight against Advent."

"Welcome aboard, pal. Looks like I need more hands to work with this," said Shen, gave her gesture to a newcomer, "I can show you my workshop and you can make few things whatever you like."

Once Shen and newly scientist left Hanger, leaving Commander and Bradford meets an unknown female person name is Little Duck. She had her robotic head and the rest of her body were look-alike human, except her head. So the question is...where is her head?

"Hello, mate. From what he told me that you guys work for Xcom?" said Little Duck, walking toward to them before she gave her hand to shake their hands.

"Welcome to Xcom and there are so many things that we've been asking you. But we can talk in the bar and have to drink some. Is it ok for you?" said Commander, shook her hand and so did Bradford.

"Would love to, luv. Show me your way," said Little Duck as she follows them to the bar.

 **Five minutes later...**

They all sat on their chair before Commander and Bradford took their sip from beer while Little Duck didn't drink or eat anything else. Commander starts to introduce his and Bradford's name.

"My name is Commander. My real name is...oh well I forget my real name is. And here is my best buddy, Bradford was known as Central. He manages our missions and dealing with resistance activity. So what's your name?"

"Rail Agent knew me as Little Duck. I can't say my real name too because I work with Solaris United. Let's just say...I'm just a freelance agent whose looking for my debt to be clear. Same goes for Commander who doesn't want to reveal his name to your enemy."

They both look each other and she never works with any resistance activity, nor with their closest allies. Bradford drank his beer before asking her, "Solaris United? What are they?"

"Not 'what'. It's a who. They are rebel group of Solaris people. They were sent to Fortuna in Venus as workers to clear their debts. Like me trying to clear my debts while the others did tried."

"Venus? Does this mean humanity did survive through Advent's regime?" said Commander, almost puke on the table.

"Never heard of humanity this before. Not much else to know about them before I was born. I only know a bit about Orokins did screw this up everything for what they did. Little did they know their own creations turned against them until their Empire fell into ruin until they will be nothing left."

They both look each other and starting to raise their own questions about humanity's future. Bradford and Commander were unable to speak, instead, they kept drinking their beer before Commander spoke, "I would like to know how did you get here?"

"Mmmm...well my FTL went being bust and I had to bring her down. Thought I would meet Ostrons instead I met some ugly looking guys like Corpus. They almost shot me and I felt like I was being unwelcome. And here I am." said Little Duck, gave her open arms before setting down on the table.

"Basically...you got your own ship and your FTL went into bust and decide you crash...elsewhere? And that's how you end up with this?" said Bradford, trying to process everything on humanity's future survival.

"Believe it or not. Last time I trade my junkie with Baro and he gave me his junkies too. Once I get back there, then I'm going to strangle him to death...And you've been wondering where my head is?"

They both look again and were afraid to ask her where her head is. Still, they didn't speak again.

"Ah don't worry. Same goes for machine peps react the same way as they did," said Little Duck, opening her chest cavities, revealing her organic head, "Surprise, didn't ya? If you don't mind me, then I'll take your beer as well." she took Commander's beer as she drank it whole.

With Commander's and Bradford's face, become froze when she reveals her true face. They've been staring her face about an hour before Shen and Tygan found them at the bar while Little Duck greets them with her head on her chest.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Well, Happy New Year or at least I was late for this. And here I am, found my job to work with because I was kinda being busy. So I was not sure if I just came back to write this story with my own motives. Still, I kinda suck enough to catch up with my own time to write this story, instead, I wasted my time to grind Solaris United's standing and fishing them out.**

 **Feel free to correct this up for me because I don't know where to rewrite this chapter and trying to make this lore correctly as I already did follow this up with Warframe's events.**

 **See you in few months to go. (Hopefully I'll try to update this story as much as I could.)**


End file.
